


Tak se předveď.

by iwannabefixed



Series: Sherlock Holmes Reverse AU [CZ] [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Meetings, Homeless Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Reverse AU, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Violinist Sherlock, Young Sherlock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabefixed/pseuds/iwannabefixed
Summary: Něčím se Sherlock živit musí.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock Holmes Reverse AU [CZ] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643509
Kudos: 15





	Tak se předveď.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [benediktrobinpolivka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benediktrobinpolivka/gifts).



Hlas houslí se tiše linul změtí zvuků aut a všeobecného Londýna. Johnův pomalý a rozvážný krok se o trochu zrychlil, podvědomě. Hudba se linula z parku, ke kterému teď mířil.

Přesně řečeno, do téhle chvíle nemířil nikam. Před polednem se bezcílně vydal na procházku, aby si mohl dnešek odškrtnout v kalendáři, a snad aby se někde nasytil. Terapeutka mu nařídila denní procházky a dělal je už asi dva měsíce. Nemyslel si, že by mu nějak pomohly.

Před schody k brance parku se shromáždil menší houf turistů, mluvili mezi sebou korejsky. Poslouchali, jak se řine potůček hudby z nástroje muže stojícího na schodech, které se únorově blyštily. John ho okamžitě poznal.

Vysoký, štíhlý mladý muž s černými kudrnami, oči přivřené a ruce zkřehlé od studeného vzduchu, držel své housle jako svůj vlastní život, a svůj život z nich vyléval. Před ním na zemi bylo od nich otevřené pouzdro, vysloužil si nějaké mince a několik bankovek.

Turisté se asi rozhodli ponechat ho o samotě a hledat další atrakce tohoto města, protože se začali odebírat jinam. Někteří z nich ještě do pouzdra přihodili a pak nechali Johna stát samotného tváří v tvář cizinci.

Jemný konec skladby dozněl v ruchu silnic.

Muž sňal svůj nástroj zpod brady a položil ho na peníze do pouzdra.

_Tak se předveď._

"Krásně hrajete."

"Hm?" Cizinec zvedl hlavu a podíval se na něj. Měl hlubší hlas než John očekával.

"Říkal jsem, že krásně hrajete."

"Aha, děkuji. Něco mi jít musí." Přidřepl na schody, natáhl si na zmrzlé prsty rukavice. Z kapsy vytáhl krabičku cigaret, vyňal z ní jednu napůl vykouřenou a zapalovač. Oranžový konec vložil mezi své rozpraskané rty, zapálil si a začal počítat mince.

"Viděl jsem vás," John přistoupil blíže, "v Baker Street."

"Já vás také," odvětil muž, "sledoval jste mě v okně."

"Jste všímavý," řekl John obdivně.

"Občas."

Zavládlo ticho a muž dopočítal. Shrnul mince do peněženky, kterou vytáhl z kapsy, vyfoukl kouř a housle řádně uklidil.

"Kam teď půjdete?" zeptal se John a v duchu se poplácal po zádech, že to ze sebe dostal.

"Na oběd," odvětil stručně mladík a zaklapnul pouzdro. Postavil se, vzal pouzdro do levice a cigaretu do pravé. John si uvědomil, o kolik je vyšší než on sám.

"To je fajn, já taky," řekl John a v duchu se zastřelil kulkou do spánku, že ze sebe dostal tohle, "znáte nějakou dobrou restauraci?"

Stál blízko, asi stopu od něj.

"Co mi chcete?"

Díval se mu do očí, očekávající odpověď. John měl pocit, že všeobecný mráz vychází z jeho pohledu.

"Nic, jen... Jen jsem vás chtěl poznat."

"Poslal vás bratr, že ano? Pokud ano," zeptal se mladík a zamračil se, "děláte mizernou práci."

"Cože?" John zamrkal a sám se zamračil.

"Pane bože," odfrkl mladík a hlavou pohodil do strany, potáhl znova, "vyřiďte mu, že si musí vybrat mezi vyhoštěním a starostmi. To, že mě nechá na ulici, mě toho moc nenaučí."

Potom se podíval nahoru k nebi za Johnem a zdvihl k němu prostředník. John se otočil, uviděl za sebou dopravní kameru. Byla zaměřena na ně, ne na silnici pod sebou. Otočil se zpět a muž byl pryč.

Pach cigarety se nesl v mrazivém vzduchu. 


End file.
